


Smoothie Girls

by Mikotyzini



Series: One Shot Wonders [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, The thirst is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotyzini/pseuds/Mikotyzini
Summary: Whiterose and Bumbleby at the gym.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: One Shot Wonders [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672768
Comments: 14
Kudos: 258





	Smoothie Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is two small drabbles rolled up into one! These are more emoji prompts from Tumblr (I've listed the emojis above each section). Fun times...White Rose kicks us off, and Bumbleby takes over part 2!

💪😍

“Ok, now that you dragged me all the way here and we have our smoothies -” Still disgruntled by that little ‘surprise,’ Blake shook the cup in her hand. “ _Why_ are we getting breakfast at a gym?”

“There’s nothing wrong with eating a little healthier,” Weiss replied while leading Blake over to two barstools situated in front of a narrow countertop. The two best seats in the building, as far as Weiss was concerned. From here, they could look right across the walkway and into the main portion of the gym - treadmills, free weights, and other machines separated from them by nothing more than a pane of glass.

“They only sell smoothies, protein shakes, and giant chocolate chip cookies,” Blake pointed out.

“Smoothies are good for you!”

Rolling her eyes at the response, Blake sat next to Weiss and gave her a look.

“You’re hiding something.”

“Maybe, but you’ll see.” 

Even though Blake hated being kept in the dark, Weiss smiled while sipping her smoothie and glancing at the clock. In a few minutes, Blake would understand exactly why they were here - and it wasn’t the flimsy ‘gyms are healthy’ excuse that Weiss used to convince her out here. Because who in their right mind ate breakfast at a gym they didn’t even work out at? Weiss had a reason, and that reason walked through the door moments later.

If gyms were healthy, the way Weiss’ heart reacted to the slender brunette by the door was anything but.

“There she is…” Weiss whispered, watching the object of her affection briefly stop to chat with the young man at the front desk. As usual, she had a bright smile and heart-lifting laugh for everyone, while the way she casually ran a hand through her attractively-disheveled hair was bound to garner a few stares.

Weiss was definitely staring at the moment, and her heart started pounding when the brunette walked towards the entrance to the gym. Her gait was fast and confident. Her expression excited and expectant. And her gaze swept across the entryway before falling and locking onto Weiss.

“Hey Weiss!” she said, smiling and waving as Weiss’ cheeks promptly flushed. “Morning!”

“Good morning, Ruby,” Weiss managed to reply, adding a wave that probably looked just as dorky as it felt. That didn’t dampen Ruby’s smile though, and she held Weiss’ gaze while backing towards the gym door.

“Let me know if you ever need a workout partner! More than willing to spot you.”

“Y-yeah, of course,” Weiss stammered, and felt her heart flutter when Ruby winked before walking into the gym. The entire interaction lasted only a few seconds, but left Weiss slouching in her chair, trying to catch her breath.

“ _That’s_ why we’re here?” Blake asked from beside her, laughing at the reveal of Weiss’ ulterior motive.

“Possibly…” Weiss mused, but it became harder and harder to focus on Blake when Ruby started warming up. First, stretching - which, honestly, Weiss would drive all the way out here just to watch that. 

Not only was Ruby flexible - and Weiss meant _flexible_ \- but she always picked the best angles to show off every inch of her enviable physique. Or maybe she didn’t have any bad angles to begin with...as Weiss had yet to see one that didn’t set her imagination free.

“If you’re just going to drool over her, why invite me?”

“You’ll see,” Weiss repeated, hearing Blake’s sigh but refusing to turn away as Ruby hopped onto a treadmill for a short warm-up run. 

Even at a jogging pace, Ruby’s muscles stood out in the most flattering way, making Weiss daydream about what those strong arms and legs felt like. One of these days, she would. All she had to do was summon the courage to accept the invitation, then their relationship could become a little more...physical.

For now, Weiss was just happy to lavish Ruby with attention - and Ruby was happy to receive it. That became all the more apparent from the look she snuck Weiss’ way - making sure Weiss was watching - before a smile crept onto her lips and she bumped up the speed. 

Now, she was running, and oh-how-glorious it was to watch.

“Hey Weiss!”

“Hey,” Weiss replied on autopilot, barely glancing away from Ruby as someone else walked past. As soon as she noticed who it was, however, she smirked at Blake.

Blake’s eyes were wide, and her lips parted in surprise as she stared at the girl walking away from them.

“...who’s that?” she asked, watching the beautiful, somewhat provocatively-dressed blonde join Ruby in the gym. While the two of them shared a hug and smiles, Weiss smirked and picked up her cup.

“That’s her sister.”

When Ruby and Yang turned and smiled at them, Blake promptly blushed, then blushed even harder, before eventually clearing her throat.

“You said you’re here every Saturday?”

“Yup.”

After her gaze snuck back to the gym, where Yang was now stretching, Blake nodded and picked up her drink.

“You know, these smoothies are actually pretty good.”

“Oh, yes,” Weiss said, laughing while she sat back to enjoy the show. “The smoothies are _very_ good.”

* * *

**;) + 😍**

“Hey Yang! What’re you doing out here?”

Looking up from her phone, Yang smiled when she found Pyrrha walking over to her. As another gym regular, Pyrrha routinely looked like a goddess, but she also had the highest niceness-to-hotness ratio of anyone Yang knew.

“Waiting for Ruby to finish flirting,” she explained while giving Pyrrha a quick hug. 

“Smoothie girl?”

“That’s the one.” 

“I thought they were already dating,” Pyrrha admitted, but Yang laughed and shook her head.

“You’d think so.” Glancing at her phone and deciding that she’d given Ruby more than enough time to show off, Yang followed Pyrrha to the doors. “But she’s content playing the long, long, _long_ game.”

“A true endurance athlete,” Pyrrha mused as they walked into the gym together.

Sure enough, Ruby’s not-so-secret admirer was already sitting at the smoothie bar, cup in hand and eyes trained towards the gym. Anyone looking at her would think she was watching something riveting, compelling, and downright drool-worthy, but nope - just Ruby running on a treadmill. 

The sight wasn’t uncommon these days, but the girl sitting beside Weiss was new. New and really, really hot.

“Wow.” 

That was the simplest response to the most attractive person alive, but Yang couldn’t think of anything better when her mind flooded with words like ‘gorgeous,’ ‘sexy,’ and ‘so damn hot.’ Long, dark hair...bright, intelligent eyes...and a nearly-hidden smirk suggesting she was winning a competition the rest of them didn’t even know they were playing.

“Try not to drool too much.” 

With that tease and a light nudge of Yang’s arm, Pyrrha headed towards sports courts on the other side of the gym. Yang, meanwhile, wiped the corner of her mouth - she _hadn’t_ been drooling...yet - before running a hand through her hair and taking a deep breath.

“Just be cool,” she muttered to herself as she neared the duo. Being cool should be easy - she was a cool person - yet her step faltered the instant the girl turned and met her gaze. 

Suddenly, she felt the opposite of cool. Her heart started pounding, and her skin heated up as gorgeous amber eyes locked onto her and stayed. That gaze drew her in, and she was nearly to the smoothie counter before realizing that the gym was in the other direction.

“Hey Weiss!” she called out to play off that mistake. The greeting hardly gained Weiss’ attention, but that didn’t bother her in the slightest. Instead, she smiled at the new girl one last time before forcing herself into the gym.

“Ruby,” she said as soon as the door closed behind her, rushing over to her sister by the treadmills. “Who’s the girl with Weiss?”

“I dunno.” Now that Yang was here, Ruby hopped off the treadmill and glanced into the atrium. “Roommate or something?”

Considering Weiss was just about head-over-heels in love with Ruby, that was a more plausible answer than ‘girlfriend.’ And, if Weiss and her friend weren’t dating, maybe that left room for Weiss’ friend to date someone else.

“I have an idea.” Dropping her bag on the floor, Yang pulled out her water bottle and handed it to Ruby. “Here, chug this so I can refill it.”

“There’s a water fountain _right_ there.”

“Yes, but that’s not the same as _out there_.”

Yang pointedly nodded out of the gym, and Ruby glanced that way before sighing.

“Alright…” she grumbled, popping the cap and taking several big swigs.

“Come on, you can drink faster than that.”

“But I’m not even thirsty!”

“You just ran like three miles. How are you not thirsty?”

When Ruby shrugged and lifted the bottle to her lips, Yang shifted between her feet and tried to be patient. If Weiss’ friend didn’t plan on staying much longer though, Yang wanted to get back out there as fast as possible. To introduce herself and maybe flirt a little. Possibly score a date.

“I know you can drink faster than that,” she prodded Ruby, who lowered the half-filled bottle and gasped for breath.

“Why don’t _you_ chug it?” Ruby said. “Actually, better idea.” 

Before Yang could ask what that better idea was, Ruby uncapped the bottle and threw the rest of it on Yang’s shirt.

“Ruby -!” Yang yelped, raising her hands as the water soaked the front of her shirt and dripped down her arms. “What the hell?”

“Before you get mad, now you have an empty bottle _and_ a reason to take off your shirt.”

Looking down at her shirt, which _was_ too wet to be comfortable, she grinned.

“You’re a genius.” Wasting no time pulling her shirt over her head, she tossed it near her bag and grabbed the bottle from Ruby. “Be right back.”

Had she expected to introduce herself in a sports bra and spandex shorts? No, but what was the point in paying for the gym if she _couldn’t_ introduce herself in a sports bra and spandex shorts? 

But first, she walked out of the gym and headed over to the water fountains closer to the locker rooms. Once there, she refilled her bottle calmly and cooly - or as calmly and cooly as she could while feeling eyes trained upon her. 

Now she understood how Ruby knew Weiss was watching her all that time. Yang definitely felt the new girl’s attention. Now, the only question was whether that attention translated into genuine interest. As soon as she recapped her bottle and turned around, she walked over to find out.

Thankfully, she already knew Weiss. Very loosely - as the smoothie-addicted girl lusting after her sister - but that was good enough for an introduction.

“Hey Weiss!” 

After flashing a smile at Weiss, who looked bemused by her presence, Yang let her gaze slip towards the new girl. Up close, she was even more gorgeous, and the way her amber eyes roved over Yang left one of them very grateful to be lacking a shirt. By the time she reached Yang’s eyes, Yang gave her a warm smile before turning towards Weiss. 

“How’s it going?” she added while setting her bottle on the counter and stealing another glance at the dark-haired beauty.

“Fine, thank you,” Weiss answered politely before smiling at the girl beside her. “This is my friend Blake, by the way.”

Apparently, Weiss was good for something other than staring at Ruby, providing Yang with a name and description in a single sentence. Armed with that information, Yang smiled at her new muse, who hadn’t stopped staring at her this entire time.

“I’m Yang,” she introduced herself, her smile growing as she extended her hand. “And I love your name,” she added while Blake shook her hand. “It’s really hot.”

“Thanks, you are too. I mean yours is too.”

Blake immediately shook her head and blushed at the slip-up, but Yang’s smile widened. Being called hot by someone unequivocally hotter than her was the ultimate compliment, confidence boost, _and_ green light to take things a step further. 

Or she could spend weeks and weeks casually flirting and showing off while Blake drooled from a distance...but that was more Ruby’s style.

“Is this your first time at the gym?” she asked, subtly leaning closer and grinning when Blake’s eyes dropped a little too low before snapping back to hers. 

“It is, actually. Weiss thought that I should come...check things out.” 

“Yeah? What do you think?”

“I think...the smoothies are really good.”

“They are,” Yang agreed with a nod and laugh. “Especially the all-berry one. Or chocolate banana, if you’re Ruby.”

When Blake’s gaze flitted to Weiss, and Weiss promptly blushed and looked away, Yang realized that there was something embarrassing going on that she wasn’t aware of. But prying into the ways Weiss tripped over Ruby would have to come later - Yang had something much more important to ask right now.

“Well, now that you’ve tried out the smoothies, what do you think about joining me for a workout sometime?” 

Yang’s hopeful smile became more of a grin when Blake’s blush deepened - an encouraging response, by any standard. 

“Maybe next weekend?” she added. “Same time?”

Weiss’ brow rose at the invitation, but Yang was far more concerned with Blake’s response at the moment. And Blake hardly mulled it over before nodding.

“Yes, absolutely. I’d love to.”

In case anyone was counting, that was _three_ yes’s in a row. 

“Awesome.” Excited now, Yang drummed her fingers on the counter and decided to take this one step further. “Maybe I should give you my number or something? In case you’ve got questions or -”

Apparently, the list of excuses was unnecessary, as Blake was already pulling out her phone and offering it over. The obvious enthusiasm gave Yang even more reason to smile, and she wasted no time entering her number in Blake’s phone. 

“You can text me whenever,” she said while returning Blake’s phone to her, throwing in a wink to make it obvious that the offer extended beyond talking about the gym. The message was well-received, and the blush on Blake's cheeks suggested Yang would be hearing from her sooner rather than later. 

“Weiss, you should come too,” Yang added before she left, throwing a hail mary on her sister’s behalf. “Ruby’s been dying to get you on the mat and show you some moves.”

If there was any question about whether Weiss was here for the smoothies or for Ruby, her blush gave away the answer. And, after a glance at Blake, she nodded. 

“Ok. I’ll come too.”

“Great! Then...we’ll see you both next weekend.”

“Looking forward to it,” Blake replied, and Weiss nodded while Yang grabbed her water bottle and backed away. 

The way Blake’s eyes never strayed from hers made her smile, and she held onto that gaze for as long as possible before turning and hurrying back into the gym. She felt like she was walking on clouds right now, and that excitement only grew when she rejoined Ruby near the benches. 

“How’d it go?” Ruby asked, glancing over Yang’s shoulder before focusing on her.

“Guess who just got us _both_ workout partners for next weekend?” 

“Are you serious??” 

While Yang laughed at the palpable disbelief, Ruby snuck another glance towards the smoothie bar before grinning.

“How hard should we work them?” she asked, her silver eyes already sparkling at the idea of putting Weiss through her paces.

“Not too hard...but we _definitely_ want them to work up a good sweat.”

When Ruby nodded her agreement, Yang glanced over her shoulder and waved at the two girls still casually watching them. Weiss immediately blushed and pretended that she hadn’t been looking, but Blake didn’t turn away. Instead, she lifted her cup to her lips, smiled, and took a sip that sent shivers of anticipation down Yang’s spine. 

If Blake liked the smoothies so much, Yang could buy her another one after their workout. Or before. Possibly both, depending on what definition of ‘workout’ they were using.

Either way, Yang couldn’t wait for next weekend. Until then, she would push herself to the limit showing off for the beautiful girl watching from just across the way. If that wasn’t a good motivation to work out harder than ever, she didn’t know what was.


End file.
